dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Irongrom
RE: Query Demonswrath template info The infobox does actually have a glowing border, but uses a darker purple color. Different colors for the infoboxes were created to emphasis the characters of some skills, one being that of Demonswrath which is a Dark Based Skill. It is possible that the color may not be picking up on your screen (depending on its resolution/pixel quality). Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) msg button test another message button test current siggy test Re: Edit Questions Hey there Irongrom, Leave Message I see it showing up in your talk page unless you are referring to another leave message button. There isn't any kind of template that would manipulate the button, as it's incorporated into the wikia directly. Custom Sig Problems With the new changes during the last few months (all wikis affected), overflow is limited and we are now using a "Fluid Layout". It may of possibly caused conflicts in your user signature. Userboxes The wiki never really had userboxes. I've been in the works of developing some, but have been busy in containing the wiki with all the major changes in the last few months. I might try to get some together sometime next year that suits the theme of the wiki. Templates/Manual of Style You are welcome to incorporate the templates into your profile or as you see fit. Most of the primary templates that are used will be locked and can only be edited by adminstration. The wiki uses the traditional wiki policy as manual of style, and uses the provided Templates Page to create/edit new articles. Dragon's Dogma Admin 18:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: More Edit Questions Using your username into a templated subdirectory such as User:Irongrom/Page Name will not effect anything on the wiki. You can use them to personalize your own username. Similar to what I did with User:ObsidianDraconis/ProfileSet Fonts Black Chancery Mirage Gothic Dragon's Dogma Admin 20:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Regarding signature line-breaks Heya Irongrom, Sorry for the late response, been super busy with IRL. I see that OD has answered your question. Regarding with how I've set my signature up, I'm using a separate user page and linking the page to my signature preferences. Here's the page itself: User:Kraissant/sig, which is basically just two images. Here's what's typed into my signature preferences: Nothing super complex. I hope that helps. Cheers and happy holidays! 05:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Questions Dead End Pages Dead end pages are more or less articles that don't specifically correlate/link to other pages. Some pages sometimes will correlate/link to other articles but still show up under the dead end section. Userboxes We may perhaps have different interpretations on userboxes. They are actually custom made, it's not a feature that is turned on/off similar to say Achievements. I have some that I have been working on between busy times, perhaps I can get them out shortly. If your goal is to spruce up your user page, you can use existing infobox templates, or tables to provide info and swing the source coding to your liking. Maybe let me know what you are shooting for (an example) and I can further assist you with that. Slideshow Galleries There is not set policy on format for the DD Wiki for Slideshow size. Although we do have a developed format we try to follow. It's more or less how well it will compliment the article though. If it's too bulky it may be sized down or increased in size to compensate the cleanliness/format of the article, or not used at all. Far as I know there is no limit as to how many pictures can be incorporated into a slideshow although I could be wrong on that. Take Care, Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:00, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes and Coding Profile Hey Irongrom, Coding your Profile You are welcome to use any type of coding, templates (including the pre-formatted ones such as Template:DDNPCs) to utilize toward your user profile, talk page, user sandbox, etc. This includes the Userboxes you created. Mostly templates, coding functions, that may perhaps be contributed to the wikia format itself, I would prefer to be ran by me first. I've had past situations where adding additional functions from other contributors have caused conflicts or created work due to the complexity of the format. They had good ideas but didn't realize the work involved behind making changes to the additions. Userboxes As the initial format on the Userboxes, I would like to go with these pages for the wiki. I liked the color choice of your borders, they make a good contrast to the wiki theme. In addition to your border color I spruced up the userboxes and added graphical format and textures. I also prefer to use an aligned portion of parser functions and commands also inside the coding. Feel free to add content to these userboxes (vocations, etc.). Your contributions would be useful. Images should be transparent (preferably .png) and around 40-50 px in size. I will jump in and work with you on them as well. Thanks Dragon's Dogma Admin 23:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Northface Forest Edit Hey there Irongrom! Glad I could steal that edit from ya, Muhahah! Just kidding. lol It only caught my attention, because you added the Quest Pilgrim's Plight, which I recently put a Delete Tag on. The Correct Name is '''A '''Pilgrim's Plight and has no Escort to the Forest just yet. Of course there are multiple Escort targets with the same Quest name, so if you have found another NPC for this Quest, you should add it to that Page first. I wasn't sure, if adding the Escort Quests there too would make sense, only added Main-, Side- and Notice Board Quests. There are many Escort Quests for that Region and I thought it would be just too much, adding like 8 Escort Quests to the few other Quests. PS: like the Pics and Comments on your Page. Death by Pie? ROFL Cheers! 08:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Copyright Stuff Hi Irongrom! I'm afraid, I can't tell you much of Copyright on Images. All I know is, that you need to name the Source, where you got the Image from, if it's not yours. Other than that I got no clue. Sorry :( I'd recommend asking the Admin ObsidianDraconis, or Kraissant. They should give you a better info about Copyright. Cheers! 09:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Screen Layout Heya Irongrom, I can't seem to find what you're looking for. I've only been able to find a few articles regarding image syntax but nothing on setting an image size relative to the screen dimensions. The only thing I can think of is setting a WidthxHeightpx, however all it would do is lock an image to whatever dimensions you specify and not change based on screen size. I would see if you could contact our local administer or leave a message on the Wikia Support Request page, as I am positive that a command does exist for that workaround. PS: I love the userbox you've set up, I think I'll add something similar to my page as well. 00:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: UBX page: Hey again Irongram, Copyrighted Images Although it is not highly recommended to crop copyrighted images, a lot of people do it. If you do crop the image its best to give it a license tag and a further description in which the image came from giving credit to Capcom or whomever the image came from to cover the basis. This can all be done when uploading the image. Image/Screen Adjustment Its difficult in extent to use coded syntax to adjust to screen layout. A lot of users were using personal .css properties to adjust to bigger screens. What has put the biggest damper on bigger resolutions and screens is that all wikis are now on a "fluid layout" which makes the wikis more adaptable to an assortment of mobile devices. The downfall, is takes away viewing accuracy from the big screens. Working with graphics and software I work with big screens and resolutions up to 4k so I understand your nuisance. The best fix I can recommend for the wiki is using browser zoom adjustments. Google Chrome is the best for using wikis at this time it allows for browsing zooming without distortion in/out and also supports majority of .css properties. Internet Explorer provides an option for custom size properties but has lousy .css support. Userboxes Vocations look good. Sure, if you would like to add something on Rarifying/Dragonforged that would be a great touch to the userboxes. The userboxes are pretty much an open field on ideas. I went ahead and added the Ur-Dragon userbox that you stormed up. During my open time I've been able to draw up/graphic design a few icons for new userboxes that I should be able to implement shortly: *Favorite Weapon *Favorite Skill *Favorite Armor Set Time on the wiki has been limited due to the new year. Thanks for the contributions. Happy New Year. Dragon's Dogma Admin 20:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Please add Pawns for hire HERE Please include PSN handle - Pawn Name & level - also Pawn Inclination(s) would be a help. *My PSN is Prisoner_8490 Pawns name is Victoria. Thanks =) ---- Re: Questions Hello Irongrom, Userbox Syntax The purpose more or less to of adding syntax } after the line is to command the parser function on what image and text will be displayed in the UBX. The }, } are added to the syntax to work as a variable of commands to work with a wide range of chosen syntax. Similar the functions used in the weapons userbox. Thus the user can choose which weapon they desire and the parser displays that weapon as a link accordingly. Dreamweaver I've never really used Dreamweaver as a third party program for editing a wiki. Most third party programs I use for the wiki as maintenance/editing remotely generally have required installing extensions and/or checkpaging to utilize them. Unfortunately I can't give you an exact yes or no if you will experience having compatibility issues trying to use Dreamweaver as a editing tool for your personal purpose. But your welcome to give it a try. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC)